


Are You Ready?

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Written for SPN Kink BingoSquare Filled: Caning





	

 

You stretched, your body unbelievably relaxed, Sam’s hands working wonders as he massaged the tender muscles in your back and shoulders, his hands sliding down to the globes of your ass and back up, kneading and caressing. You felt his soft lips moving up your back, following your spine, his hands now at your waist, squeezing gently as he leaned over you.

“Are you ready?” he breathed.

“Yes,” you sighed.

You let your arms fall to the side, hanging off of the table, waiting. As always, your stomach was in a tight knot of anticipation, though it was the best kind of anticipation, knowing what was coming, knowing how good it would be, how good Sam would make it. You lived for these moments.

Sam’s fingers drifted over you, over the muscles in your upper back, down either side of your spine, to the bottom of your ass and down the backs of your legs, a constant movement, like a pianist tapping out a tune on a piano.

Sam was silent as he walked the length of the table, he always was, though you could sense the coiled tension in him, feel the desire rolling off of him, his need palpable. 

The first blow was light, lighter than the touch of his fingers had been, just the tip of the cane brushing over your upper back. The next was the same, this time just above the curve of your ass, then across your upper thighs, up and down your body, the intensity building slowly. You were biting your lip, your eyes squeezed shut, anticipating, wanting, needing to feel the bite of the cane on your skin. 

Sam leaned over you, his hot breath bringing goosebumps to the surface of your skin, the press of his lips to the center of your back a gentle reminder of what was to come. After.

The sharp whistle of the cane moving through the air proceeded the snap of it across your upper thighs, the pain exquisite, perfect, twisting your gut in anticipation, the heat of desire pooling deep in the pit of your stomach.

Sam walked the length of your body, his hand trailing up your side, his fingers drifting across yours, pausing for just a second. You wrapped your finger around his pinky, squeezing it as he passed. The whistle of the cane came just seconds before it landed on the left butt cheek, sending a pleasurable shock wave up and through you. He repeated the motion, the cane landing on the right side of your ass, pushing another wave through your muscles and nerves. He continued, alternating blows, left, right, left, right, until you were panting and gasping with need. 

Your hips were rising and falling in a steady rhythm, the stroke of the cane matching that rhythm, your body wound tight, building and building, until that last final blow pushed you over the edge, the orgasm exploding through you, the shock of it making you cry out Sam’s name.

Sam’s huge hands were on you in a second, caressing you, soothing you. You heard the cane drop to the floor and then you were in his arms, his lips on yours, his warmth surrounding you, his hand sliding between your legs, your slick covering his fingers.

“Are you ready?” he breathed.

 


End file.
